


Rebel Wolves

by Shadow-16 (Saberius_Prime)



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Multiverse, Outer Space, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberius_Prime/pseuds/Shadow-16
Summary: We all know the story about the fall of the Iron Lords. Nine Iron Lords entered the heart of SIVA. Only one came out. But what if that wasn't the case? Follow Perun as she awakens in a new world far from home, and it's about to be thrown into a civil war. What side will she choose? Rebels or Imperials?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone Saberius_Prime here. It's my first Destiny story! And it's crossed over with Star Wars Rebels! I hope you enjoy!

Location: The Plaguelands, The Heart of SIVA, Time: Ten Years After The Collapse.

_Perun's Thoughts POV_

_**“What in the name of the Traveler were we thinking? SIVA is destroying us from within. The only ones still standing and fighting are me, Jolder, and Saladin. Everyone else is dead...No..SIVA...it's..it's...taking over...Consume, Enhance, Replicate....”** _

Location: Lothal, The Lothal System, Four Years, and Six months from the Battle of Yavin.

_3rd Person POV_

Perun sat up with a start, breathing heavily. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she took in her surroundings. The morning sun was shining through the closed blinds of the small bedroom she was in. Her head pounded and her mouth was dry. And to make matters worse, she was not wearing much. A deep snore could be heard to her right as she glanced over. A black-haired man slept soundly.

Perun sighed softly to herself as she pushed her red hair out of her line of sight, sliding out of the bed, and grabbing her clothes. As she pulled her clothes on, her thoughts drifted the strange dream she had. Ever since she arrived on this planet almost a year ago, the dreams were kept getting stronger and stronger with each passing month.

Soon, she was dressed, and she quietly went downstairs, grabbing her armor and her cloak and placing it on, before making her way out the door. The armor was another thing. She had been wearing it since she arrived on the planet. And she had no clue what the symbols on it meant. The only thing she truly knew was that it meant she was a part of something bigger then herself, but what that was, and what the dreams meant, she had no clue.

She quietly grabbed her speeder and headed to the bar where she worked as a waitress. As she entered, Jho, the bar's owner waved her over. Jho was an Ithoran and had a cybernetic translator so he could speak Galactic Basic. Thankfully, he was able to understand Perun when he first met her. He gave her a place to stay if she would work for him.

“Perun! Where you've been?”

She sat down at the bar, and pulled off her helmet, her blue eyes blazing.

“Trying to fight off a hangover, Jho. Please...not so loud.”

Jho sighed.

“Alright. Calm down. I got somethin' that'll help.”

He grabbed a small jar full of white tablets and grabbed her a glass of water. He dropped the tablet into the water, and it hissed on contact with it.

“So...you..got..the information right?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Just because I got drunk doesn't mean I....”

She placed her hand on her waist to reach into a pouch on her belt only to find her belt was missing.

“Oh, Di'kut!”

Jho raised an eyebrow.

“You forgot it, didn't you?”

Perun blushed a bright red.

“I'll be back.”

She went outside and grabbed her speeder, racing back to the small apartment she had left, and quietly knocked on the door. The man opened it.

“Ah, you again! Come for more?”

Perun frowned and shoved him out of the way.

“Hey!”

“I forgot my belt. There it is!”

She grabbed and placed it onto her armor, checking the pouch for the data drive. She smiled when she saw it. She then turned to the man.

“Did we...do anything last night?”

He laughed.

“Nah! Of course not! You got undressed and then passed out on my bed. You must have been really tired!”

She sighed.

“Okay.”

She headed for the door as the guy turned to her.

“But..uh...maybe we could...do this again...sometime?”

He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she turned around and kneed him where the sun didn't shine. He groaned in pain, and she pushed him down.

“Not a chance.”

She hopped on her speeder and raced away. Soon, she arrived at Jho's and handed him the datadrive.

“One datadrive with information.”

Jho smiled.

“Thanks. This will help the Re....I mean my friends.”

Perun frowned.

“Jho..are you friends with the rebel cell known as the 'Specters'? Please tell me you aren't.”

Jho glanced around.

“Not here. Come with me.”

He lead her into his office.

“I'm not friends with them. I simply provide information.”

“They make chaos of everything! How can you not see their atrocities?”

Jho sighed.

“They are fighting for the right thing. Open your eyes, Perun! The Empire is treating all of the non-human species like common criminals! They even threatened me! I had to buy protection services from a bounty hunter! A bounty hunter, Perun!”

Jho sat down.

“Look...why do you think I told you not to use your abilities? You know the whole purple bow incident? The Empire fears what they don't understand. They would kill you or worse...make you join them because of what you can do. And there's...rumors surrounding the Emperor. People are saying...he's a Sith Lord.”

“A Sith Lord,” asked Perun. “You're joking right?”

“Why do you think no one challenges him? Because of the strength of the Empire? No. One of the Rebels I know...is a Jedi.”

“A Jedi? But I thought they were a myth?”

“No, Perun. The Jedi are real. They wielded the Force to serve the light. To fight for good. The Sith use the Dark Side of the Force. But you...are something else entirely. I think..you might have a factor in the Galaxy's future. I've had a feeling you are more then just a simple woman. I know you fight for good, even in the smallest ways. Showing kindness to the farmers? Please....just meet my friends.”

Perun sighed.

“Alright. I'll meet them. They can explain they're actions that way.”

Jho sighed, and commed them.

“Kanan...it's Jho...are you currently on Lothal?”

A voice came through the comlink.

“Yeah, Jho. Hera just landed the Ghost. You got something for us?”

“More like...someone...”

“.....I'll be there soon.”

“Copy that, Kanan.”

Jho ended the link.

“Alright. You get to meet one of them for now.”

Perun sighed.

“That's fine. I'm ready to meet them.”

A few minutes later, Kanan arrived. He stepped inside, and went over to the bar. Jho was there cleaning the mugs.

“Jho. Hey..you said you had someone for me?”

“I did...her.”

Perun sat down next to Kanan, her fusion rifle attached her back.

“So you're one of the Specter cell members?”

 

Kanan gave Jho a look before turning to Perun.

“And you are?”

“Perun. I want to know what you're fighting for. And why.”

Kanan sighed.

“We rob from the Empire and give to the needy. A noble cause. And we also are fighting a bigger fight. Bigger then any of us.”

Perun looked down for a moment.

“So...you're not the ones who killed the friends I made when I first arrived?”

Kanan shook his head.

“I heard about their deaths. I'm sorry. They died fighting for a noble cause. We tried to protect them...but...”

Perun covered his mouth with her gloved hand.

“I want into this cell. I want to make the Empire pay for what they did.”

She removed her hand. Kanan stared at her.

“Welcome to the Rebellion, Specter 7.”

Perun smiled.

“Are you mad with me, Jho?”

Jho shook his head.

“No. Grab your things, and get going. You have a Galaxy to save.”

Perun smiled and rushed upstairs.


End file.
